


And There Was Life

by RIOT (riotriotriot)



Category: none applicable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotriotriot/pseuds/RIOT
Summary: A collection of whatever poetry comes out of this little nuthead.
Kudos: 1





	And There Was Life

One day you’ll be okay. You’ll wake up in the morning or the evening. You’ll wake warm, and at peace. Perhaps you’ll wake up by someone you trust with your life, or your pet. Or yourself. 

One day you may fall in love. Perhaps not romantically. Perhaps not with one person perhaps not with a person at all. One day you’ll fall in love with the way they smile and the way the sun shines. 

One day you’ll understand what they meant when they said you’d smile so wide it hurt. You’ll laugh and mean it, you’ll have someone you trust. You’ll have somewhere you feel safe.

Life hurts us. A lot. And sometimes it does it for no reason. No silver lining. Sometimes it just breaks you and runs away with its shame. 

But you don’t have to let it win. Asking for help is hard. Believing in your worth is hard. But you can do it. You can start, slowly taking your trek forward until you’re standing again.

I believe in you. I love you. Even if you don’t think you deserve it right now or don’t think it’s possible. I love you. If you let me.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by the title of a fic by Pen, ‘One day you will be loved’ I believe.


End file.
